Zoey: Vampire HIgh priestess
by Cit-Cat Mccoy
Summary: Zoey changes into a vampire and discovers a dark secret about herself. She must teach her class, visit the high priestess council, help mark new students, Learn to live like a vampire and on top of all that deal with boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MARKED SERIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER NAMES!**

**I walked down the hallway with Erin on one side and stark perched protectively on the other side. I turned into the first door on the left into Spanish II thinking about the quiz I hadn't studied for and my teacher who had always reminded me of a little Spanish bird. She squawked at me in Spanish to get a seat before the bell rang when I froze in the doorway.**

**It all happened in slow motion I fell very, very slowly and felt my body shake with a pain I had never felt before. I felt like a fire was burning inside of me.**

**I heard stark yell and all of the students rushed towards me. My Spanish Professor was telling Darius in bold English "FIND DRAGON!" Darius took off running down the hall and then I simply wasn't there anymore.**

**The cloud I woke up on was not mattress, grass, or any other regular (emphasis on the regular) material it was like cloud. A tall beautiful woman was watching me closely took me a minute to recognize Nyx staring back at me. I rushed to my feet and stood awkwardly in front of her. I wasn't sure whether I should bow or kneel or do something like that. She laughed and said "No need to do that" I laughed to and sat next to her on the cloud.**

**"What happened to me?" I asked**

**"Congratulations Zoey you have finally become a vampire"  
" Me? I have only been a fledgling for like a year"**

**"But you have proven yourself worthy of such a gift and the souse of night needs your help. I will send you back to the house of night now Good Luck"**

** "But wait!!!! Wait!!!!"**

**When I woke up I was in front of the statue of Nyx by the chapel I should up and looked around I was surrounded by almost the whole school! When I showed my face people gasped and Shaunee ran over with a compact mirror I looked at myself my marks were a bright gold they symbolized the elements on my face and where the water and spirit symbols touched the marks ran down my back.**

**Then I was what people were gasping about I was wearing the same dress as Nyx and my face was almost Identical to hers. Around my neck lay a glowing purple pendent. Dragon pushed his way to the front and said…**

**"HAIL ZOEY REDBIRD NYX'S REINCARNET MERRY MEET AND MERRY PART AND MERRY MEET AGAIN"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well" stark said "He turned me around in a circle "That is really freaky" Dragon took my hand and said a incantation. "It is not usual that a fledgling who is only a year old should become a vampire so early. Actually I don't think it has ever happened" Dragon laughed. "There is so much to do" Squealed Damian "We have to move you in, help you with your classes and oh a new student was told to be arriving tomorrow". Way to put a damper on my mood. It was like saying congratulations now get to work!

The room they moved me into was huge. I mean it huge. The walls were at least 20 feet high and the square footage uncountable. I plopped down on my HUGE master bed and promptly fell asleep. I woke up to someone knocking on my door. "Zoey its dinnertime" I recognized Stark's voice. "OK one minute" I yelled. All right what to wear I opened my new wardrobe. Black, Black and purple all embroidered with the high priestess insignia. I pulled on Black skinny jeans, a high ruffle neck satin shirt, the purple necklace from Nyx and then pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I looked in the mirror and yelped. The woman in the mirror was not me. Oh wait, I would never look like myself again.

Stark watched me carefully as I walked out the door. "What" I asked "Oh nothing, your face will just take some time to get used to that's all". He led me into the dining hall and I went directly to the food and inhaled a big whiff of spheghetti. My face wrinkled in distaste and I started spitting out the taste of the food. Of course Stark just laughed and led me into the room where the teachers got there food. Big steaks cooked rare and goblets of blood and wine stood on the table.

Ok this is going to sound really gross but I basically ran at the food grabbed the rarest steak and a cup of blood. I paused when I saw a cooler full of pops. Hmmm I grabbed a brown pop and mixed it carefully with the blood and then sipped. I had just created the best drink ever! The sweetness of pop with the deliciousness of blood in one.

The teachers all stared at me as I walked out of the room where they were all eating crossed the cafeteria and sat down at the table with my friends. Shaunee looked at my food and pretended to throw up onto her plate. Stark joined me at the table with the same meal as I had. "Twin" Shaunee said, "Would you agree that vampire lovers eating raw steak is the grossest thing you have ever seen in your life?" "Oh yes twin that is seriously sick" We all laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day feeling a little excited and a little mad at Damien for reminding the other vamps that I was the high priestess now.

But never the less I got up took a shower and got dressed. Today was my first day official high Priestess. I headed down the stairs got breakfast. I was just finishing my sausage pudding (and I'm not talking about the cooked kind) when Stark twisted his fist as a sign of respect as he had done every morning since the day he became my warrior and plopped down in the chair next to me. He was halfway through his breakfast when he looked up and said; "Oh I forgot Dragon wants you" I rolled my eyes at him and got up from the table. "G-o-o-o-d Luck" said Damien in a slightly mocking voice as I left the table and joined the other teachers in the front hall.

"Zoey our new student will be arriving any minute" Lenobia announced she looked very happy to see me alive. Just for the big smile she gave me I decided I would ride Persephone later. There was a knock on the door and the rest of the teachers left quickly but I knew that they would be watching from their various hiding places. Dragon winked at me and said, "Just do what Neferet did for you" and walked over to a big plant some 20 feet away and leaned casually up against the wall.

I opened the door a girl about the age of 16 stood in the doorway. She had long light brown hair and big brown eyes. She had a look on her face that clearly said, "I don't want to be here".

She made a noise and said, "Um can you get out of my way I need to see some weird high Priestess". At this point I wanted to punch her. She looked at me then up at my mark and then quickly said "please?"

Stark had come to stand next to me. He was glaring at the girl (who's name was Andrea by the looks of her mind) because she had disrespected me. I tried very hard to keep cool and I was able to.

"Hi! My name is Zoey redbird I am the high priestess of The Tulsa House of night"

She burst out laughing and Stark growled under his breath.

"Watch" I said smiling "Air come to me!" A mini tornado started spinning in front of Andrea.

"Holy crap" She said


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read It is important

Hey guys I am so very sorry that this isn't a real update! I just wanted to let you know that my word processing program has gone into the big word processing heaven in the sky for the time being until I can replace it with newer software, I am typing this on my cousin's computer, because I am staying at her house for the next week before I go back home to NYC! I am putting all my stories on Hiatus for a bit until I can fully get a new word processing program that can't konk out on me when I need it most! Until then I wanted to point out the fact that on my profile there are several outfits and pics for my various stories so go check them all out. I also am looking for a writing partner to help me finish my unfinished stories and BETA some of them so if you are interested leave me a review or PM me.

For now fly on (© Maximum Ride "Fang")

Cit-Cat Mccoy

3


End file.
